The invention relates to terminal equipment, in particular to a method for automatically adjusting a picture according to contents of the picture at terminal equipment.
In the process of browsing pictures on a computer or mobile equipment, it is usual that some pictures are tilted (leftward or rightward) or upside down and need adjustment for normal browsing. At present, adjusting pictures basically depends on manual work toward the left or right; or on the mobile equipment supporting a gravity sensor, the sensor can be used to make adjustment. However, it is boring to manually make adjustment on many pictures. For adjustment through the gravity sensor, if the direction of a picture is incorrect in itself, then the relative direction is always wrong no matter how the user turns the mobile phone. The operation is tedious and bothered.